


FRICKIN' RAGE ~ Jamilton

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: #ohfrickyoufoundmyfics, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Gay, Happy Valentine's Day lATe, Jamilton - Freeform, M/M, Raging Hamilham, Short Story, Why Did I Write This?, frick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 10:24:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: RAGE. FRICK. JAMILTON.





	FRICKIN' RAGE ~ Jamilton

Hamilton fricking sat down on his fricking chair to fricking write a fricking letter to someone who was fricking wrong.  
He aggressively ripped the pen from it's seat to the left of his smooth desk, tipping over it's bottle any spilling fricking ink on his fricking emerald green clothes. He furrowed his eyebrow as he be scribblin' some frickin' words on his paper, his eyes blazed in temper, and his ponytail-free hair was singed at it's tips. In fact, his eyes held so much fire and fury that it looked like a volcano was peeing out through his eyes, scorching lava shaking his body in ferocity.  
Anyone who passed his office visualized storm clouds blasting above his head.

 

"Yo Hamilton," Jefferson started, stopping by his office and leaning against the door frame, swinging his leg behind the other, "I got a little somethin' for you."  
Hamilton arched his back and turned around looking like a psychotic gRInCh. "WHAT!? WHAT could POSSIBLY BE MORE IMPORTANT than PROVING that SOMEONE is FRICKING WRONG RIGHT NOW!?!?!"  
Jefferson smirked, his eyes wide. He walked over to gremlin Hamilton's desk as he remained hunched over, fuming and growling. "This." He handed Hamilton a fricking heart-shaped red card, which was really fricking dorky.  
"You're welcome," Jefferson said quickly before turning and running out the door.

Hamilton read the note; You never got the votes. Aha-ha ha ha. And you're smol. :)  
Hamilton stood up from his fricking chair and tracked down Jefferson. When he found him, he was having a much-to-tall-for-smols-to-join-in conversation, and yet, Hamilton had the advantage.  
He took his fricking foot with a fricking shoe and he fricking kicked Jefferson's a$$*#@*&(#%#@(&$#@)(@$^@*#$_(&#@$&^@#$*(&#@)(&$*(%$_)@)(@#####.  
"I hate you too," confessed Hamilton.

 

*inhales*  
FRICK.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sORry!!! Rofl, anyway, upcoming fics: Falsettos, In the Heights, more Dear Evan Hansen, Be More Chill, Heathers, and eventually another 21 Chump Street fanfiction. Good day or night, beautiful people!


End file.
